mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Kija
}} Kija was the third wife of King Kilgor and appeared in the The Sword of Frost, the eighth part of Heroes Chronicles. She appears in-game in The Barbarian's Wife, the seventh scenario. Background Kija was the third wife of Kilgor. When she heard about the Sword of Frost, an incredibly powerful magic weapon hidden under the glaciers of Vori, she decided to claim the weapon and give it to her husband, hoping that this would make him name her sons his heirs. When she and her forces arrived in Vori, Gelu and Tarnum had already brought their armies there, also searching for the sword. She sent one of her barbarians to Tarnum's camp to intimidate him into giving up the search, but as Tarnum secretly had ten centuries more combat experience than anyone in her camp, this proved unsuccessful. He broke the messenger's arm and nose and sent him back, and she declared war on Tarnum. After Tarnum won the first battle, Kija circled around to the north and sent her forces to attack him again, intending to delay him while she caught up with Gelu. She was capable of manufacturing crystal dragons, great beasts that could tear an army to pieces, and sent them to war. After this, Tarnum enlisted the aid of the more powerful azure dragons. After interrotaging their prisoners, Tarnum's men learned that Kija didn't know where the sword was - like Tarnum, she was just following Gelu and hoping to take the sword before he could. The three armies eventually entered the glaciers, fighting each other while exploring the tunnels to find the hidden city of Volee, where the sword could be found. Tired of battling for every step, Tarnum decided to take Kija out of the game. He marched his forces against her and discovered that she was a powerful warrior, driven by her ambition and taste for cruelty, and ready to sacrifice the lives of all her troops, as long as she got the sword. When she realized that she was losing, she offered Tarnum an alliance: he could keep all the loot, even Vori itself, if he gave her the sword. Tarnum knew he couldn't accept, so he gave her the same offer - she kept the loot, he kept the sword. She refused, and he crushed her forces and took her prisoner. Tarnum and Gelu eventually found Volee, and while they battled outside its walls, Tarnum learned that Kija had escaped from her prison. She was alone, her army dead or disbanded, and she wouldn't make it back to the homeland to ask her husband for another one before it was too late, so he dismissed it. But once he had defeated Gelu and the Volee defenders, he discovered that she had taken the sword from its resting place while everyone else fought. And before anyone could stop her, she'd taken the sword back to her husband. It's unknown what happened to Kija after this, but it is likely that she was killed in the Reckoning along with her husband. Gameplay Kija is a Battle Mage. She starts the scenario with Equestrian's Gloves. Notes Kija has the same icon as Gird. Appearances Kija appears in The Sword of Frost. Category:The Sword of Frost characters